dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Queen (Arrowverse)
Arrow is the super hero alias of Oliver Queen. Biography ''Arrow: Three Ghosts Queen Consolidated is invaded by a mysterious figure. After a brief investigation police, Oliver stumbles upon arrival at the forensic expert Barry Allen, this stemming from Central City, and claims to be working with similar cases, and that the suspect theoretically possesses superhuman skill. Oliver initially feel disturbed by the presence of Allen, due to its proximity to Felicity. After research results, Oliver goes behind the suspect, that this was in possession of a truck. During their confrontation, the opponent is proved, as having an enormous strength and endurance, and easily wins Oliver, besides playing it from the moving vehicle. Oliver later revealed that during his stay on the island, faced enemies with such skills, however the serum that gave these powers, was destroyed. Oliver's a party to celebrate the release of his mother, and also discovers that Barry is actually a wizard and that was not sent to Starling City by his superiors. After analyzing the blood of the criminal, Oliver is taken to a warehouse where the individual would commit a new theft. During the confrontation, Oliver is overcome, besides being seriously injured. Oliver ends up being saved by Barry, this one was brought to him by Felicity, he initially disapproves of the decision of Felicity, by revealing his true identity. Oliver goes home and sees Roy, seriously injured by the arrow which he shot after it reira, he proceeds to hallucinate with Shado, where she tells him that their attitudes as overseer, are unnecessary. Oliver asks Barry to analyze his blood and find out if the poison used to save him leave sequelae. Through a digital Oliver 's neck, they discover that the enemy had nearly killed Oliver, is actually Cyrus Gold. However who's behind it is Diggle, while Oliver 's coverage. After escaping from Gold, Arrow goes to Quentin and his location of Gold, then asking to kill him. Later, Oliver decides to practice with your bow, however have hallucinations of Slade, one that calls him a coward, and service begins a fight with Oliver imagined, in which he breaks several things in Arrowcave. After that, Barry tells Oliver that hallucinations are purely psychological, and Diggle tells him that this is a message in which he should understand. After the unit Quentin is almost all dead by Gold, Oliver receives permição Lance to kill him without success. Oliver goes to the supposed location of Gold, and it finds it together, the Brother Blood, injecting a dose of Mirakuru Roy who had been captured. Initially, Oliver Gold can overthrow, put a hallucination Tommy, Oliver makes creating motivation, and by violent blows he drops Gold, and the supply of Mirakuru explodes, seemingly killing him. Oliver manages to resuscitate Roy, who was almost dead due to Mirakuru. Back at the cave, Oliver receives a box of Barry, that has had already returned to Central City , inside the box was a custom mask. Equipment *Bow *Trick arrows *Quiver *Voice filter *Arrow costume *Arrow mask Relationships *John Diggle - Ally/bodyguard *Felicity Smoak - Ally *Barry Allen - Ally *Sara Lance - Ally/former love interest *Roy Harper -Ally *Thea Queen - Sister *Moira Queen - Mother *Quentin Lance - Ally *Shado - Ally/former love interest *Tommy Merlyn - Friend *Isabel Rochev - Rival *Dr. Anthony Ivo - Enemy *Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte - Enemy *Malcolm Merlyn - Enemy *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Enemy *Slade Wilson/Deathsroke - Ally turned Enemy Appearances/Actors *Arrow (1 film) **Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Stephen Amell Gallery To be added See Also *Oliver Queen (animated canon) Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Brothers